


From Eleven to Twenty

by A_Professional_Protagonist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Getting Together, HP Love Languages Mini Fest, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, physical touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Professional_Protagonist/pseuds/A_Professional_Protagonist
Summary: A simple Al and Scorpius getting together story with no time turners. Drabbles centered on physical touch, chronicling how their relationship evolves as they grow up.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53
Collections: Love Languages Mini Fest





	From Eleven to Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @thealmostrhetoricalquestion for organizing this fest. I had so much fun experimenting with drabbles.

*******Eleven*******

It's Al’s first trip on the Hogwarts Express. He’s terrified of leaving home, of the sorting, of the nagging feeling that he’s different. And James is being an utter arse.

Al leaves the compartment that’s overflowing with innumerable, boisterous Weasley cousins. He finds a blond boy sitting alone, sorting through chocolate frog cards.

“Can I sit here?”

“Sure!” The blond boy smiles, lighting up the whole compartment. “Want some?” Their hands wrap around each other as they pass the bouncing confection. The boy’s touch is warm and sure and some of the fear that’s been haunting Al all summer disappears. 

*******Twelve*******

Al’s never felt comfortable with physical affection. He avoided his parents’ hugs and kisses at an early age, squirming away from cuddles while Jamie and Lily wiggled in. His Nana learned to greet him with a smile rather than a hug.

But his new best friend is very tactile, and Al finds himself craving it. Pats on the shoulder. Thighs pressing as they sit. Fingers brushing as they pass a quill.

In this moment, laid out on Scorp’s bed, heads bent over a comic, Scorp’s hair tickling his cheek, Al can’t think of anything he’d rather do than lean in.

*******Thirteen*******

Al and his father apparate into the gated garden of a London townhouse. Al doesn’t notice his father awkwardly offer condolences, or Mr Malfoy’s red-rimmed eyes. He’s too busy running for his best friend. 

Al gathers Scorp in his arms, breathes in the scent of his hair, and feels hot tears on his neck. It’s the first time anyone Al knows has died, and he cries too. For Mrs Malfoy, and for his own sudden knowledge of mortality. He holds Scorp closer, knowing he loves him intensely, that he’d do anything for him, but that there’s no magic for grief.

*******Fourteen*******

Al hugs Scorp all the time. In greeting and parting. To congratulate or console. He loves the feeling of his arms around Scorp, warm bodies pressed together, Scorp squeezing him in return. 

One afternoon, he returns to their room and goes to throw an arm around Scorp. Instead, Scorp turns his head and presses his lips to Al’s. Soft and warm and gentle. Every nerve in Al’s body buzzes.

Scorp leans back, smiling shyly. "Did you like that?"

Al wraps his arms around Scorp’s neck, pulling him down to join their lips again. This is much better than just hugging.

*******Fifteen*******

They were studying, but Al ended up pressing Scorp down on the bed and kissing him fiercely. Really, it’s a much better use of their time. Al’s hand is sneaking underneath Scorp's t-shirt, exploring soft skin. 

The door clicks and the boys leap apart. Graham walks in and looks at his scarlet roommates. Al’s fallen on the floor and Scorp’s picked up parchment as if that is going to fool anyone. 

Graham shakes his head. "If you're gonna snog in here, put a sock on the door." He grabs a dirty sock as he leaves, closing the door behind him.

*******Sixteen*******

Al’s standing on Platform 9 ¾ with a fistful of Scorp’s t-shirt, and he’s kissing him like it’ll be two years rather than two weeks before they see each other again.

“Unhand my son, Albus Potter! If he needs his tonsils examined, I’ll take him to St Mungo’s.” Mr Malfoy’s condescending drawl startles them apart.

Mr Malfoy’s standing stern and posh, but a smile is creeping into the corners of his mouth. Al’s mum is bent over with laughter. Al’s dad looks torn between annoyed and amused.

Scorp leans in to whisper, breath sending tingles down Al’s spine. “Love you.”

*******Seventeen*******

Al might be dead. Or maybe alive for the first time. One of the two certainly. 

It's a Saturday afternoon in May and everyone is at the quidditch final. Everyone except Al and Scorp. The sock is on the doorknob along with a locking charm. They're naked, sweaty, sticky, and sated twined together in Al's bed. He’s exhausted but his skin is still tingling and his heart might escape his chest.

"That was amazing." Scorp whispers, stroking Al's cheek with his thumb.

"I love you." Al's said it a thousand times, but it means something deeper, fuller, more complete now.

*******Twenty*******

Al and Scorp sit on the porch after Sunday dinner at the Burrow. It’s a lovely fall evening, just starting to get cold after a warm day. His father and Teddy chase Teddy’s toddler in the yard. Uncle Ron and Papa Weasley clear away the tables.

“It’s beautiful here.” Scorp leans his head against Al’s shoulder. “Your parents got married here, right?”

“Yea, and most of my uncles and aunts.”

“We should get married here.” Scorp shifts to kiss Al under his ear.

Al’s chest aches as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, partner, now fiance. “How about June?”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aprofessionalprotagonist


End file.
